As background, ambulatory infusion devices for infusion of a liquid drug over an extended time period are known in the art for a number of therapies. In particular, such devices may form the basis for a state-of-the-art therapy for Diabetes Mellitus by CSII (Continuous Subcutaneous Insulin Infusion). Such an ambulatory infusion device is disclosed, for example, in PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO/2003/053498, to which reference is made for the general design and features of such devices according to the state of the art. An ambulatory infusion device according to the technical field as stated above and, more particularly, an ambulatory infusion device in accordance with the present disclosure may be referred to simply as a “device” or an “infusion device.”
Besides diabetes therapy, ambulatory infusion devices may be used for a number of other therapies, such as cancer treatment or pain therapy, without requiring substantial modification. Although this disclosure mainly refers to diabetes (i.e., CSII) therapy, it is contemplated that the embodiments shown and described herein may be used for other types of therapies as well, without being limited to this specific application.